Fuck you future
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Desde que vio su posible futuro gracias al profesor Frink, Bart ha estado luchando muy duro todos esos años por cambiarlo, pero su intento desesperado no funciona y se encuentra otra vez, solo, sin novia y sin futuro alguno. Entonces Diggs reaparece y su mundo vuelve a tener la alegría de la niñes, pero esto simplemente no puede durar ¿cierto? Bart simpson x Diggs
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck you future**

Había fallado miserablemente, ocho años después de aquella fatídica revelación de su futuro truncado y destruido este se hizo realidad, recién graduado de la secundaria, sin chance alguno para entrar en una universidad, sin novia y ningún futuro.

El profesor Frink y su estúpida maquina tenían razón, encontraría el amor hasta los 83 años de edad y después moriría.

Bart derrotado golpeo la cabeza contra la almohada de su habitación, el verano acababa de empezar y su vida terminaba, ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Negarle la oportunidad a lisa de ser alguien prometedor?, ¿hacerla terminar sus días con Milhouse? No, él podía ser muchas cosas pero un idiota de esas proporciones jamás, el llamado de su madre abajo aun celebrando el triunfo de su niña prodigio podía escucharse hasta ahí arriba, el simplemente lo odio.

Si había hecho algo muy noble, estúpido pero noble, ojala fuera como Maggie.

\- Bart baja por favor - el quinto llamado de su madre finalmente le hizo bajar, haciendo una pataleta en la cama con la almohada amortiguando sus gritos decidió complacer a su madre y dejar que lisa lo bañara con su superioridad como venía haciendo todo ese tiempo.

\- ya voy - respondió de mal humor bajando lentamente sin gana alguna y como lo predijo ahí estaba lisa, la perfecta lisa con su estúpida sonrisa junto a sus padres, Maggie como siempre perdida en sus asuntos.

\- finalmente bajas muchacho - regaño su padre - sabes que no me gusta que hagas esperar a tu madre- y Bart resistió en impulso de rodar los ojos, esto era lo único bueno de aquella advertencia sobre el futuro, lo único que pudo cambiar que sus padres no se divorciaran nunca.

Durante esos largos ocho años Bart se esforzó profundamente en cambiar ese futuro, tomo años de concentración, de auto control para evitar terminar con el corazón roto, sus padres creyendo que era alguna clase de rebeldía o un nuevo caso clínico en lugar de pelear se mantuvieron unidos y todo desacuerdo entre ellos se arregló antes de convertirse en alguna pelea, quizás lo único bueno que consiguió a parte de lo de lisa fue que sus padres siguieran juntos eso le hizo sonreír de alguna manera.

-¡Bart!- grito lisa lo que le hizo darse cuenta que la había estado ignorando desde hace rato dado que homero ya le miraba en desaprobación.

-¿que? - gruño - ¿qué diablos quieres?

-Bart que clase de lenguaje es ese - lo reprendió su madre.

-Está bien mamá- pero oh sorpresa la grandiosa lisa lo estaba defendiendo ya estaba arrepintiéndose de darle la beca - como estaba diciendo sé que te he agradecido antes por renunciar a la beca en Yale pero creo que no te eh agradecido suficiente- sonrío ella tomando su mano - por lo que te tenemos una sorpresa.

Y diciendo eso la puerta de la casa de abrió para ser empujado a la entrada donde Maggie se encontraba tocando el claxon de un Cadillac CTS, la pintura roja lucía un poco vieja, las llantas no eran nuevas y definitivamente le faltaba un espejo lateral pero por lo demás era perfecto.

-wow un auto nuevo- dijo titubeante - ¿y esto qué?

-Es para ti muchacho tonto- lo empujo su padre confundiéndolo.

-¿Qué?- Bart realmente no comprendía lo que sucedía un auto nuevo, bueno usado pero un auto para él.

-No fuiste el único que pensó en el futuro Bart- dijo lisa en una mira cómplice dado que ambos habían visto aquel futuro - estuve ahorrando por mi cuenta no puedo pagarme toda la universidad pero podía permitirme unos semestres pero gracias a ti ese dinero se invierte en otra cosa - dijo emocionada.

-¿Me compraste un auto?- pregunto incrédulo- ¿con tus ahorros para la universidad?

-No del todo- dijo avergonzada - aun quiero rentar mi propio lugar y bueno.

-Evite que tu padre comprar el primer auto volador- intervino su madre.

-Sera mejor que lo aprecies muchacho- gruño el- perdí la oportunidad de tenerlo por ti.

-Homero por favor sabes que tardan en reparar las imperfecciones - lo reprendió Marge mientras Maggie bajo entonces de este empujo las llaves a su mano y lo abrazo con fuerza, Bart miro a su familia y de vuelta al auto entendiendo en mensaje, un premio de consolación para el pobre de Bart.

El equivalente a una palmadita en su espalda eso era ese auto, una forma de limpiar sus conciencias sabiendo que el futuro de Bart era un completo desastre.

-Gracias- dijo con una falsa sonrisa y animado por su familia subió a probar dicho auto nuevo.

Dos días después estaba nuevamente en su habitación mirando el techo contemplando el declive de su vida otra vez, suspiro por enésima vez y apretó el papel en sus manos, para mirarlo y convencerse de una vez por todas, sabía que no tendría futuro en la universidad pero no iba a quedarse ahí en casa donde tendría el recordatorio constante de que era un fracaso, si sería un completo fracasado pero lo sería muy lejos de ahí, Bart miro nuevamente el papel y suspiro decidido, iría a Texas a trabajar en alguna estúpida planta y quizás si tenía suerte morir en alguna explosión liberando finalmente al mundo y su familia de su mísera existencia, lo decidió ayer contándole una historia mucho más agradable a su familia y pensaba irse mañana, el ruido de lisa tocando su escupido saxofón y a su padre pidiéndole una más pues ella se iría al terminar el verano lo hizo insoportable.

Tomo su mochila y empezó a empacar con rápidos, no podía soportarlo más, no quedarse aquí junto a lisa, no la odiaba claro que no, volvería a hacerlo renunciar a la beca por ella una y mil veces más es solo que su afamado éxito le recordaba su inminente fracaso.

Bart Simpson se odiaba a sí mismo.

Término de empacar solo algunas ropas y salió de ahí negándose a una incómoda despedía, solo una nota en su cama para su madre y bajo de las escaleras empujando su mochila al auto y dirigirse a su futuro desastroso.

Nadie lo detuvo afortunadamente pues no sabía cómo lidiar con alguno de ellos, condujo por las calles, las mismas que por años fueron espectadoras de sus múltiples travesuras, recordó el viejo mini mercado y cada uno de los lugares donde hizo de las suyas en su camino hasta que una luz rojo le hizo detenerse.

Aferrándose al volante lo exprimió con furia, miedo, desesperación ante su futuro asegurado, una vida de soledad, sin querer las palabras del viejo inventor recrearon a su mente.

 _Encontraras a tu chica ideal a los 83 años y un minuto después morirás._

La luz verde brillo entonces, el camino frente a él donde la salida de su Springfield se burlaba de el de su futura vida vacía, una bocina se escucha detrás de el pero la ignoro.

Ocho años, ocho largos años negándose a ser el mismo a cometer algún error por nada, para terminar exactamente como esa estúpida maquina lo predijo.

-No - murmuro - ¡a la mierda! - Grito pisando el acelerador y girando imprudentemente hacia otro carril para evitar seguir su camino, para evitar su destino, cansado de vivir con miedo Bart tomo su primera decisión imprudente en años y aquello fue tan liberador.

Sin darse cuenta Bart acababa de reescribir su destino, el futuro trágico que predijo aquella maquina se desmorono al instante, y uno completamente nuevo e impredecible empezaba a tomar forma.

Condujo como un loco, negándose a volver a casa, simplemente piso el acelerador evitando chocar hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Que otra cosa se esperaría de él.

A unos metros de ahí, en una vieja planta recicladora de papel del viejo Springfield una solitaria hoja de periódico finalmente se desprendió de su cautiverio junto a las otras pilas olvidadas justo a tiempo para ser levantada por la corriente de aire que un par de vándalos dejaba entrar al edificio abandonado mientras buscaban una aventura, el viejo periódico viajo por el aire molestando a un muy viejo Moe quien gruño sacándose la hoja de encima, arrojándola a la nada, las llantas viejas del taxi del exalcalde diamante solo le dieron un nuevo impulso y la hoja se sintió libre, feliz de volver a volar en el viento ahí iría a cumplir su sueño de viajar por el mundo y convertirse en una viajera, entonces una roca lanzada por un extraño desvío su camino y fue a parar al parabrisas de un extraño.

Bart miraba la calle cuando de pronto las noticias de hace dos años chocaron literalmente contra su visión, trato de controlar su auto pero ese estúpido periódico lo distrajo lo suficiente para derrapar.

"Oh no" dijo la hoja de periódico al mirar la cara del chico asustado, "oh no cuidado con esa casita" grito pero el humano no le entendió, "oh no este será mi final" y dicho y hecho el parabrisas del auto se estrelló con un cobertizo.

"Uff" suspiro aliviada la hoja puesto que nada le paso, si el auto parecía destrozado pero ella era libre... Entonces un halcón llego de la nada y la arrebató otro más llego también y en su disputa la hoja se partió a la mitad y esas fueron las fugaces pero emocionantes aventuras de la hoja de periódico de febrero 21 del 2011.

En el accidentado automóvil Bart lucho contra la vieja bolsa de aire hasta que algo la rompió, miro una extraña figura y el grito de un halcón entonces todo se desvaneció.

Había tenido un sueño extraño, donde era un pájaro que volaba por el aire solo para descubrir que era de hecho un halcón alguien llamo su nombre y de inmediato voló para posarse en un brazo, el hombre sonrió cálidamente dándole un bocadillo y acaricio su pico con ternura mas no podía ver quien era realmente sin embargo le hacía sentir seguro, entonces despertó.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?- murmuro levantándose en una cama extraña.

-Estas muerto Bart- Aquella voz le asustó por lo que de inmediato lanzo la almohada a su atacante - auch - gruño el - olvide que tienes un buen brazo - se acercó cada vez más por lo que esta vez Bart lanzo el reloj junto a la cama - y puntería - gruño la voz puesto que había dado en el blanco.

-¿Quién carajo eres?- exigió el molesto

-Hey deja de lanzarme cosas tú fuiste que se estrelló en mi cobertizo- dijo saliendo entonces de las sombras sorprendiendo a Bart.

-¿Diggs?- preguntó dudoso mientras el joven asentía- oh mierda eres tu Diggs - se levantó entusiasmado de la cama solo para notar el dolor de su espalda - auch realmente me estrelle.

-Si Bart- dijo el joven serio- al menos estas bien, ya que tu auto mato a mí halcón, Julies, él era mi mejor amigo- dijo cabizbajo.

-Joder - murmuro avergonzado acercándose tentativamente al joven - lo siento tanto Diggs entenderé si quieres golpearme - y diciendo esto cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero la risa del joven solo lo confundió.

-Estoy bromeando Bart Julies está bien - dijo al instante que dicho halcón entraba para posarse en su brazo - pero si destruiste mi cobertizo y bueno quería hacerte pagar, sonrió.

-Santa madre - suspiro aliviado - por un momento pensé que- negó con la cabeza- ya no importa ¿qué carajo cuando volviste, y el hospital? - empezó a llenarlo de preguntas - Diggs ¿Por qué no me habías buscado?

-Salí hace tres años - dijo el tras estar sentados en la sala, Bart bajo la cabeza entendiendo el mensaje de no eres necesario Bart.

-Bueno tal vez deba irme.

-Pero llegue a Springfield hace tres meses - señalo el joven deteniendo la huida de Bart - mis padres me llevaron por colorado queriendo el aire fresco y bueno hace tres meses volví - desvío su mirada para ver al halcón en la mesa de junto para darle un bocadillo - regrese a la casa de mis padres y fui a buscarte pero estabas con tu novia que no quise molestar.

-Oh - respondió simplemente Bart - bueno ya no tengo novia así que podríamos hace algo tu sabes entrenar halcones para que roben cosas para nosotros aquello hizo reír al chico mayor una risa tranquila y suave que estrujó el corazón de Bart por completo.

-Debes estar preparándote para la universidad - respondió luego de las risas - no quisiera molestarte - negó con la cabeza - y sabes que no me gusta usar así estas bellas aves.

-Si universidad - dijo sin convicción, hey espera ¿y tú universidad?

-Me tome un año sabático – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si igual yo – mintió totalmente.

-¿Enserio?

-Pfff claro - se dejó caer sobre el asiento en una pose relajada - iba a viajar por la carretera tu sabes antes de meterme de llevó a eso de los libros - mintió.

-Wow Bart eso es fantástico sabía que mejorarías - sonrió realmente orgulloso -creo que tu viaje se canceló dado que tu auto está destrozado a menos que vayas en autobús – le recordó mirando por la ventana.

-Changos - murmuró mirando sobre su hombro el destrozado auto, su nuevo regalo más de inmediato una nueva idea salió en su mente - tengo una mejor idea, me quedare contigo.

-Eso es mucho mejor ¿pero estas seguro? – pregunto tentativo – no quisiera arruinar tu viaje.

-Habrá algunas nenas decepcionadas pero lo superaran – respondió altanero guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

Diggs sonrió animado y tras un largo descanso lo guio a la parte trasera donde un bosque se conectaba y nuevamente Bart se sintió como ese niño de diez años, la emoción de la vida regresaba poco a poco.

Las horas se convirtieron en días y estos pasaron en un vórtice de emoción que simplemente era como un sueño, como regresar a esos tiempos, a tener diez años, donde el tiempo parece eterno y nada cambia, donde cada momento es una aventura pero a la vez es seguro, donde todo puede suceder sin temer a las consecuencias, el auto de Bart no tuvo arreglo y Diggs se burló mucho al saber que jamás lo repararía, pasaron su tiempo haciendo nuevas travesuras, visitaron todos aquellos lugares cuando niños, la playa donde Julies robo un pequeño bebé de Sherri o tal vez era de Terri nunca lo supieron solo la entregaron a una persona al azar y salieron corriendo antes de que dicha madre los atrapara y cacheteara.

Eran como ser niños otra vez y fue fantástico, Bart no paro de reír todos esos días olvidando el futuro que tantos años le había atormentado, le mostro los grandes habilidades musicales en la batería en una tienda de instrumentos donde fueron echados luego de que hiciera un gran número musical entre aplausos de los presentes y aun que Diggs parecía recio a comer ciertas locuras no dijo que no cuando probaron el parapente más su favorito fue la Ala Delta.

Fue una suerte que llevara el arnés de seguridad y que Bart estuviera con él pues a medio vuelo Diggs soltó la barra para sujetarse y estirar los brazos, en un principio Bart se asustó pero al verlo tan tranquilo, tan libre con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos cumpliendo su sueño de ser un ave no pudo evitar sonreír, fue algo mágico, único e indescriptible, entonces una corriente de aire choco contra ellos y casi caen al vacío, lograron estabilizarse y no morir, el instructor les grito en especial a Diggs como si esto fuera algo común para el solo sacudió sus hombros y tomo su mano para salir de ahí.

-Volvamos hacerlo – pidió el joven con una enorme sonrisa, Bart lo miro regreso a ver al instructor que no lucia nada feliz por su casi destruido aparato y regresó a ver a Diggs.

-Con una mierda claro que si – asintió feliz volviendo así a estar en las alturas una vez más, y lo hubieran intentado una vez más si Diggs no hubiera empezado a toser y gruñir algo sobre ir a casa.

Era el momento perfecto, hasta que ya no lo fue más.

-¿Entonces qué vas a elegir? – pregunto un día nuevamente haciendo que Julies les trajera cosas para luego pedir rescate por ellas, fue idea de Bart que esperaban.

-¿Para qué? – respondió Bart distraído mirando el sombrero ultimo botín del día.

-Para tu universidad - insistió Diggs.

-Cosas

-Anda dime – presiono un poco más, Bart no lo noto pero Diggs había estado mucho preguntándose sobre él, sobre cada aspecto de su vida, de su existir y sobre todo sus aspiraciones, hasta ahora el chico siempre bromeaba en respuesta.

-Tu sabes – evadió la pregunta.

-Vamos

-Nada - dijo con un resoplido - ok no voy a ir a la universidad – termino lanzando el sombrero al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero tú dijiste que irías – dijo confundido.

-mentí - rodo los ojos - eso hago miento.

-¿Bart? – pregunto tentativo preocupado pues parecía que realmente algo le estaba afectando y Diggs no quería arruinar estos momentos, no el solo quería hacerlos mejores, tener algo a que aferrarse.

-Déjame tranquilo – gruño alejándose cuando vio al chico intentando alcanzarle, de hecho estaba listo para dar media vuelta y huir, retirarse como siempre lo había hecho.

-Mentí también – la extraña confesión de Gibbs congelo a Bart en su lugar por lo que levantado la mirada vio a un chico inseguro, si mayor que él pero en ese momento lucia como aquel pequeño de 11 años - Yo te vi pero me dio miedo, tenías novia, una buena vida y no quise entrometerme no quise – hizo una pausa en un intento de tomar todo su valor por completo - Porque creo me gustas Bart, desde hace ocho años - cerro los ojos levantando la mirada pero negándose a verlo – no quiero admitirlo pero conocerte quizás lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

-¿Qué hay de liberty? – pregunto ante el recuerdo del viejo halcón.

-Es un ave Bart las envidio tanto por que pueden volar pero – le miro a los ojos con tanta sinceridad que le congelo el alma – tu eres la naturaleza salvaje y libre en su máxima expresión – termino sonriendo con tristeza.

-Puta madre – el halcón chillo entonces dejando caer a los pies de entre ambos chicos un collar de oro, el botín de otra travesura más esta vez ninguno de ellos presto atención.

-Olvida lo que acabo de decir – finalmente Diggs bajo la cabeza entendiendo el largo silencio de Bart, por lo que silbó para que su halcón se posara en su brazo y se alejó de ahí.

Bart no lo siguió.

* * *

 **Notas: los odio profundamente fandom de este ship tan raro porque ellos terminaron atrapándome y no pude sacar esto de mi cabeza hasta ahora, Diggs tiene 11 años al parecer cuando conoce a Bart aun cuando parece mayor.**

 **Este fic esta ubicado en la realidad donde Bart entrega su beca a lisa por lo que él tiene 18 en "Future-Drama"**

 **Saben cómo es esto dejen sus galletas abajo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En todo ese tiempo no había regresado a casa, claro que llamo a sus padres, lisa trato de localizarlo como una loca y cuando lo descubrió en el centro comercial este simplemente le dijo que pasaba tiempo con un amigo, tras asegurarse que no era Milhouse, Bart la dejo sin presentar a dicho amigo y ahora, casi dos semanas después de huir estaba en su habitación recostado en su vieja cama, casi grita asustada al principio creyéndolo un intruso hasta que la cabeza puntiaguda de su cabello sobre salió de las sabanas y supo que esto era Bart.

-¿Bart estas bien? – pregunto ella recibiendo un gruñido molesto como respuesta, ella rodo los ojos notando la pataleta de su hermano y bajo a avisar a su madre que Bart estaba de vuelta pero enfunfuruñado en su habitación, Marge casi corre a abrazar a su bebé más Lisa negó con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron y Bart no parecía listo para salir de su nido, cuando su madre fue a buscarle llevándole una enorme pila de panqueques la ignoro monumentalmente y cuando su padre fue a gritarle sucedió lo mismo, Bart no estaba reaccionando a nada, Lisa tuvo que hacer algo puede que no se llevaran bien casi todo el tiempo pero era su hermano.

Cuando subió las escaleras vio a Maggie salir corriendo de la habitación y un chupón golpeándole la cabeza, ella solo rio mientras pasaba a toda velocidad al parecer ella debió hacerle una broma dado que todo ese tiempo se había dado a la tarea de ocupar el lugar bromista de la casa para no extrañar a Bart, si claro.

-Me alegra que regresaras Bart – dijo Lisa entrando a la habitación, el chico rodo en la cama para darle la espalda en un quejido pensando en otro fastidioso sermón, gracias ya había tenido muchos - pero es más preocupante que estés aquí sin decir nada.

-Vete lisa – respondió simplemente.

-Bart somos hermanos y sé que no somos muy unidos pero siempre has contado conmigo y yo siempre voy a apoyarte – dijo esperando un momento a ver la reacción de su hermano - Mientras no sea algo contra la ley – bromeo o tal vez no - ¿Bart?

-Conocí a alguien – empezó a decir, no entendía pero que lo hacía sentimientos eso era algo tonto y más compartirlos con Lisa pero después de todo ella fue un gran apoyo en su infancia cierto y podía confiar en alguien seria ella – bueno me reencontré con alguien un poco mayor y muy extraño no creo que los demás entiendan – termino girándose para quedar de espaldas a la cama mirando el techo - pero quiero estar con el todo el tiempo y él quiere estar conmigo - admitió Bart sin saber usando esas mismas palabras que cuando tenía diez años solo que esta vez significaba algunos muy diferente o tal vez no, quizás todo ese tiempo significo lo mismo solo que no lo notó hasta hoy, ocho largos años después, solo ahora que podía reconocer esa sensación – solo que me asusta, no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno eso es muy valiente de tu parte Bart – sonrió un poco sorprendía por tal declaración, sabía que esto era diferente a todas las otras relaciones, Bart jamás fue a ella por consejo y nunca se puso tan así desde que era un niño enamorado, además su hermano había dicho "El" y si ella quería preguntarle al respecto pero esto era Bart y lo asustaría si hacia algo así.

-Si como sea – desestimo - ¿dime que debo hacer? – la miro entonces sentándose en la cama – vamos Lisa como hago para dejar de sentirme así – la tomo de los hombros y sacudió – es horrible – hizo una mueca – tengo esta sensación aquí – apretó su estómago – y no me gusta estos…

-¿Sentimientos? – termino por el su hermano.

-Si eso – asintió – ¿cómo hago para que desaparezca? – volvió a pedir esperanzado y Lisa suspiro después de tantos años de pasar por esas cosas muchas veces Bart aun no lo comprendía, aun se asustaba por cada nueva emoción que descubría y aun que era dulce que pensara que ella tenía toda las respuestas, lamentablemente alguien tenía ser quien le dirá la verdad sobre esa situación.

-Oh Bart – suspiro ella sentándose a su lado – lo que estas sintiendo no es algo que puedas desprender como una bandita adhesiva, no es algo que puedas arrancar y tirar como los papeles del bote – negó con una sonrisa cálida – esto que siente es algo muy común y no debes asustarte muchas personas lo sienten y deberías estar agradecido pues otras jamás podrán experimentarlo, no muchos tienen esa alegría – le explico.

-Maldición Lisa odio cuando hablas así – rodo los ojos su hermano - ¿Por qué nunca puedes ser clara?.

-Mira Bart, me temo que tú ya lo sabes solo que te niegas a verlo – sonrió ella negando con la cabeza.

-Lisa por favor – le pidió el.

-Bien cierra los ojos – Bart le miro no muy convencido ante esto - ¿quieres ayuda o no? – pregunto a lo que su hermano obedeció – ahora quiero que pienses en la persona – Basta murmuro algo pero supón que lo hacía – ahora ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con él?.

-Si – dijo sin duda.

-Ahora imagina a Milhouse ¿te gusta pasar tiempo con el?

-Tiene sus momento – dijo alzando los hombros dándole igual.

-Ahora imagina a Milhouse y esa persona caminando en direcciones opuestas – Bart asintió de inmediato – ¿a quién le gritas primero? – Bart iba a responder cuando Lisa lo interrumpió – espera ahora no es Milhouse es Jenda – Bart parecía realmente confundido en su cabeza – por quien corres Bart – su hermano frunció la nariz - ¿Quién no quieres que te deje? – Bart abrió los ojos entonces completamente enojado.

-¿y eso que? – levanto los brazos - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – se levantó de la cama furioso – ya sé que él es la razón de mi enfado Lisa – hizo una mueca – ¿solo quiero saber qué hacer?, ¿Cómo parar esto? – señalo su estómago – este… sentimiento – dijo con desagrado.

-Lo siento Bart pero si estás enamorado no hay mucho que puedas hacer – sonrió ella.

-No seas tonta no estoy enamorado de Diggs – rodo los ojos no notando lo que acababa de decir – digo él lo está de mi pero yo no – siguió hablando en voz alta – si me gusta estar con él y pasear todo el tiempo – y Lisa solo sonreirá cada vez más – y obviamente es mucho más divertido que con Jenda pero no… - se calló un momento al darse cuenta de lo que decía – mierda – gruño estoy enamorado de Diggs – susurro – ¡santa madre soy gay! – grito asustado agarrándose la cabeza.

-Jajaja – empezó a reír Lisa al ver lo asustado que estaba su hermano – yo no diría Gay dado que has tenido novias – señalo - ¿aun te gustan cierto, las chicas?.

-Espera déjame ver – Bart cerro los ojos con fuerza y pensó en curvas suaves, chicas sexys en todas las novias y tuvo y si aún le gustaban pero también le gustaba Diggs, rayos esto era tan confuso – sí, pero – dijo tentativo.

-Te gusta Diggs también – completo por él.

-Si – admitió derrotado.

-Felicidades hermano eres Bisexual – Lisa se levantó y palmeo su espalda – y en cuanto a tu "problema" – hizo comillas con las manos – acabas de decir que también le gustas así que no veo cual sería el problema realmente – negó con la cabeza – yo diría que es genial – corrió abrazarlo – si él te gusta debes hacer algo.

-No fui tras el – murmuro bajito incluso ignorando el bochornoso abrazo – cuando me lo confeso no fue tras el – lisa entonces lo golpeo en la cabeza – hey ¿y eso?

-Para que dejes de ser tan idiota – lo regaño - bueno ya hiciste lo más difícil aceptarlo ahora ve y asegúrate de que sepa lo mucho que te gusta.

-¿Lo crees? – pregunto el esperanzado – estoy algo asustado… por Homero y Mamá.

-¿Enserio? – le miro incrédula – tu Bart Simpson tiene miedo de lo que otros dirán – enarco una ceja – eso sí que es difícil de creer.

-Cállate Lisa, ellos no me importan pero – miro a la puerta.

-Papá y mamá te aman – le recordó – y si te soportaron durante toda la infancia esto no es nada – le recordó.

-Oye no fui tan problemático – se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Robaste un tanque militar y tiraste un satélite – le recodo – y ni hablar de tu jugueteo con el tren subterráneo abandonado.

-En primera eso fue culpa enteramente del Foucusyn – se defendió – y mejor ya me voy – gruño - Gracias lisa – sonrió - Ahora si me disculpas voy s vomitar tanto sentimentalismo no puedo soportarlo – hizo una mueca.

-También te quiero Bart – respondió ella sonriendo.

Y Bart bajo las escaleras corriendo ignorando a su padre, saltando al gato y casi chocando con su madre en la puerta quien feliz de verlo levantado lo abrazo, él se disculpó y prometió ir a cenar pero tenía que irse en ese instante, tuvo que ir corriendo dado que su auto estaba destrozado y bueno no pensó en pedir prestado uno, solo corrió por las calles de Springfield, se topó con el jefe Gorgory quien le gruño levantando un letrero de algo, casi golpea al millonario texano que nuevamente disparaba en el aire, esquivo un gato cortesía de la vieja mujer de los gatos, casi empuja a Disco Stu lo que le hizo caminar de espaldas hasta chocar con el de las historietas y tirar su helado empezó a correr nuevamente pasando por el viejo negocio de Moe, saltando a cada uno de los chicos de Apu, golpeando a Helen alegría y escuchar sus acusaciones a los lejos y finalmente chocarla con Otto que solo sonrió en su dirección, si Bart iba a lograrlo y con cero accidentes cuando vio una pila de hojas y dispuesto a derrumbarla cayó sobre Barney entonces el jardinero Willy lo golpeo en la cabeza, oh rayos.

Media hora más tarde luego de una pequeña contusión cerebral con otro golpe en la rodilla y un brazo raspado, escapar del viejo jardinero no fue anda fácil, Bart estaba en la casa de Diggs miro por la ventana pero no parecía haber nadie por lo que empezó a golpear la puerta como un desesperado, Diggs apareció entonces mirando desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones nada feliz, tal vez lo había despertado de una siesta o estaba llorando que podría decir el chico no se veía nada bien, mucho muy enfermo quizás.

-Bart – murmuro el – ahora no es buen momento – negó con la cabeza se sentía pésimo para tener que lidiar con él, por lo que se alejó de la ventana para cerrarla, o no Bart no podía dejarle hacer eso tenía que hacer algo.

-Lo siento – grito a todo pulmón - Pero también me gustas Diggs- y eso lo hizo salir nuevamente a la ventana - lo siento Diggs lo siento tanto – dijo agitando las manos con desesperación - Estaba tan asustado – admitió – tengo tanto miedo porque no sé qué hacer – continuo – pero no quiero perderte – suspiro derrotado – por favor perdóname – suplico.

-Shhhhh - trato de callarle claro que era muy dulce pero una señora que pasaba por ahí se estaba quedando viendo – no tienes que levantar la voz.

-Si, si tengo por qué quiero – insistió - mierda lo diré ¡te amo! – y lo grito con mucho más énfasis y emoción y ahora si los vecinos estaban mirando, Diggs se sonrojo bastante cubrió su rostro con ambas manos por vergüenza y cerro la ventana con un fuerte ruido, Bart se desanimó al instante, tal vez ya era tarde, tal vez Diggs se dio cuenta que Bart era un caso perdido y ahora no quería nada con él, tal vez fue tan estúpido para creer que merecía algo, cabizbajo Bart suspiro nuevamente dando media vuelta entonces escucho a la puerta abrirse y cuando giro ahí estaba Diggs mirándole fijamente.

-También te amo Bart – sonrió y todo el rostro del chico se ilumino, Bart celebro lanzando un puño al aire como si fuera una gran victoria para después acercarse a Diggs y tragar saliva puesto que estaba muy nervioso pero sabía que debía besarlo justo ahora – porque no entras – dijo en su lugar – y te sientas porque parece que vas a desmayarte – bromeo y Bart asintió caminando mecánicamente.

-Yo – murmuro cuando una taza de té estaba en sus manos, odiaba el té pero Diggs lo amaba y bueno ya se había acostumbrado a sostener una de esas – supongo que debo besarte ahora – dijo volviendo a tragar saliva.

-No tienes que hacerlo – negó con la cabeza notando su nerviosismo – podemos quedarnos así – dijo entonces sentándose a su lado en el sofá y tomando su mano.

-¡No! – grito Bart sorprendiéndole – lo siento pero enserio quiero besarte es solo que no sé cómo – levanto ambas manos moviéndolas en el aire – digo si se besar obviamente eh besado a muchas chicas, no digo que a tantas solo que – y Diggs negó con la cabeza solo para besar y así callarle.

-¿Algo así? – pregunto sonriente.

-Mierda si – gruño Bart y ahora fue el quien lo beso con verdadera desesperación.

Dios si la vida era buena.

Bart no llegó a la cena esa noche ni la siguiente, aún estaba demasiado ocupado definiendo su situación con Diggs no piensen mal, es solo que aun cuando ya había hecho muchas de esas cosas, cuando ya tenía tiempo compartiendo ese espacio con el chico, hacerlo todo de nuevo pero esta vez sabiendo que no era un amigo con quien desayunabas o mirabas una película era simplemente mil veces mejor, poder compartir algo tan mundano como la vida diaria le hicieron darse cuenta de una cosa, quería hacerlo así toda su maldita vida.

Fue hasta la cuarta noche que Bart reunido todo el coraje para ir a cenar a casa y más aún hablar sobre su nuevo estilo de vida y bueno Diggs, y como imprudente que era decidió que sería la mejor idea llevarlo a la cena para de una vez soltar la bomba sin delicadeza alguna, si ese era Bart, incluso Diggs le pregunto justo ante de bajar de su auto si estaba seguro de ello.

No lo estuvo pues anda más se abrió la puerta y su madre lo recibió el en lugar de saludar dijo "soy gay" mientras Lisa palmeaba su frente y Magia se quedaba sin habla, tal vez deban darle crédito la cena no fue tan mal una vez que Diggs empujo a Bart y se presentó que unas que otras palabras no ambles se dijeran sobre su estancia en el loquero, ese fue Homero y que Marge murmuraba lo preocupada que estaba tratando de negarlo todo, la cena fue fantástica, al menos el pollo estaba bueno. Así y Magia fue al igual que Lisa un gran apoyo, hasta que la tensión fue demasiada y Bart molesto por la actitud de su madre y os comentarios nada agradables de Homero se levantó y salió de ahí, Diggs fue más amable el agradeció la comida y se disculpó por Bart invitándoles a una cena en su casa como agradecimiento.

Ellos regresaron a casa con un amargo sabor de boca.

-Bueno – dijo Diggs apagando el motor del auto – eso pudo ser peor – bromeo – al menos no tenemos que visitar a mis padres ya que están muertos – pero Bart seguía aún muy molesto – Hey Bart está bien no pasa nada.

-Claro que pasa – estallo golpeando el tablero – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi horrenda vida y ellos están decepcionaos – gruño – Homero cree que eres una especia de lunático lavador de cerebros – maldijo – como si él nunca se hubiera equivocado – y mamá fingiendo que todo estaba bien – dijo exasperado – hola le presente al amor de mi vida y ella te trata como si fueras Milhouse – levanto sus manos dramáticamente - ¿Qué carajo les pasa? – y miro a Diggs que solo le miraba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Diggs?.

-Soy el amor de tu vida – murmuro casi sin habla- lo mejor que te he pasado – y Bart se dio cuenta tardíamente lo que había dicho, quiso negarlo todo pero el otro joven se lanzó contra él y lo beso desesperadamente, haciéndole reaccionar de formas tan extrañas pero placenteros – espera – murmuro cuando ahora Bart era quien lo besaba con pasión – casa ahora – murmuro.

Y así ambos salieron para entrar a la casa y bueno Bart comprendía muchas cosas entonces, muchos comportamientos extraños de sus padres, pero bueno no iba a pensar en eso, no ahora.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bart despertó y lo primero que miro fue el rostro durmiente de Diggs sintió una emoción descontrolada, algo tan inexplicable que le daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo deseo sentirlo cada día, esa mañana agradeció por esto, por tomar otra ruta, porque todas sus decisiones fallidas le llevaran ahí, esa mañana se dijo que deseaba poder despertarse cada maldita mañana así, a la mierda el futuro del profesor Frink Bart había encontrado la felicidad y no tuvo que esperar a los 83 años.

Entonces el bello sueño termino.

Un par de días después Bart se tuvo que enfrentar nuevamente a la realidad, aun tenía que pensar en su futuro, el cual estaría en Springfield, Diggs había llegado para curarse y Bart no iba a dejarle así que buscaría un empelo ahí, luego de una larga discusión en la que ambos se pelearon Bart admitió no estar nada interesado en la escuela por lo que un trabajo estaba a la orden, Diggs era una clase de escritor de libros sobre aves, cuando este sonrió a Bart y mostro algunos libros por si quería leerlos este hizo una mueca y Diggs rio sabiendo que no gustaba nada de eso, así que Bart buscaba un empleo nada fácil en Springfield no al menos para él y ya que Diggs negó cuando insistió en hacer que Julies siguiera trayéndola cosas como un empleo, además de ser Stripper, imaginen la emoción y alivio cuando recibió una llamada de la planta fundidora de la ciudad, el recordaba haber sido rechazado la última vez pero bueno lo ignoro para de inmediato aceptarlo, entonces vio la planta, a los hombres de ahí y un vago recuerdo de haber estado ahí antes pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a trabajar.

Poco tiempo después se enteró que de hecho la única razón por la que le dieron el empleo es porque se habían enterado que era gay o al menos tenía un novio, solo en Springfield pasaba que te centraban debido a sus preferencias, en fin debió saber que esto no se mantendría como un secreto digo era muy obvio dado la declaración gritada en la casa de Diggs, el que siempre anduvieran juntos así y la semana pasada fueron al cine juntos y tal vez Helen Alegría los vio y bueno él no era muy discreto Lisa tenía razón gustaba llamar la atención y valerle un comino lo que la gente pensaba de él.

El varano finalmente llego a su fin y con eso Lisa entraría a la universidad por lo que su despedida fe muy emotiva, Bart llego no iba perderse tal cosa a su lado Diggs parecía muy incomodo de estar ahí, por suerte Lisa corrió abrazarlo también y agradecerle cuidar a su hermano, cuando Marge vio a Bart este quería correr pero su madre lo abrazo amorosamente y lloro luego de igual manera y sorprendiendo a todos abrazo a Diggs dándole gracias, Homero gruño algunas palabras sobre su amada hija lejos y no más perder hijo así que simplemente invito una cerveza ambos, "aun tomas cerveza cierto?" pregunto a Bart y este solo rodo los ojos pero la acepto, Diggs también aun que realmente no bebió y después de ver a Lisa partir ellos pasaron la tarde en la casa Simpson, fue algo realmente memorable, Lisa se fue feliz de ver a su familia reunida.

Fue una fría mañana, el clima loco en su cuidad nuevamente estaba jugando con la pobre gente trabajadora, Diggs estaba escribiendo en su estudio y Bart estaba listo para irse al trabajo cuando entro a despedirse el chico que se obsesionaba con escribir al punto de no dormir dos noches seguidas, paso una vez enserio lo encontró tirado en el suelo, asustado llamo a una ambulancia y olvidando el trabajo solo fue con él.

Entonces se enteró de la razón por la que Diggs eligió un lugar como Springfield para vivir.

-Espere ¿Cáncer? – murmuro Bart al viejo doctor que simplemente revisaba sus notas – algo debe estar mal él no tiene cáncer –dijo molesto – yo lo sabría.

-Lo siento Bart pero no puedo discutir esto contigo – suspiro el doctor Hibbert – solo familiares.

-Soy familiar – apretó los dientes – soy su novio – gruño esperando una reacción negativa pero el hombre solo rio ante eso.

-Lo sé, pero legalmente no puedo – negó – sin embargo puedes verlo ahora – y diciendo esto lo dejo entrar a la habitación.

Fue horrible, ver a Diggs ahí en la cama le hizo recordar todas esas veces que vio a su padre así, todos los días que paso junto a una cama de hospital por culpa de Homero, el miedo que sentía simplemente al creer perderlo, Bart estaba tan asustado que simplemente corrió.

-Una semana Bart, me voy una semana y Maggie me llama para avisarme que estas en la vieja casita del árbol escondido ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa? – dijo la voz de su hermana desde el teléfono.

-Estúpida Maggie soplona – murmuro el – no estoy escondido – dijo como si nada – solo pasando el tiempo, recuperando memorias tu sabes – gruño acomodándose en el incómodo piso.

-Si tuviste una pelea con Diggs se hombre y afróntalo – dijo molesta Lisa desde su dormitorio cerrando su libro el cual estaba estudiando.

-No pelee con el – murmuro molesto – yo no puedo enfrentarlo ok – negó con la cabeza - no puedo con algo así – levanto una mano al aire golpeándose con la madera – demonios – gruño – mira esto es… no es tu problema – termino y colgó el teléfono.

Bart paso así los siguientes tres días oculto en esa casita, su madre le llevaba comida de ves en cuanto y lo miraba preocupada, hasta que la tarde del tercer día Maggie fue la que le llevo un sándwich y una cerveza, Bart tomo la comida feliz, para lo único que salía era para el trabajo y bueno se tomó varios turnos de noche así que no tenía que toparse con la miradas decepcionantes que juraba todo el mundo le daba.

-Bart – dijo Maggie y el solo asintió mordiendo su comida – mira no se o que esté pasando y no me interesa – le corto antes de que este se quejara – pero Lisa no ha dejado de llamar a mamá y preguntar sobre ti, y escuche que Diggs estaba en el hospital – ladeo la cabeza notando como Bart iba a decir algo – no, dije que no me interesa, no sé qué es lo que pase aun que me hago una idea no quiero entrometerme, pero nada va a resolverse si te quedas ahí.

-Gracias por tus palabras Lisa numero dos – dijo de mal humor.

-Ya no tienes diez años Bart – frunció la nariz ella.

-No lo entiendes él está….- pero nuevamente Maggie levanto una mano para callarlo.

-Yo solo digo que es mejor disfrutar cada momento a esperar encontrar algo que nunca sucederá – suspiro ella – y por favor al menos escóndete en tu habitación y ve al comedor como una persona normal – dijo para después marcharse.

Bart miro el emparedado y suspiro, en que momento sus hermanas menores se volvieron tan listas, bueno lisa siempre lo fue pero Maggie, negó con la cabeza, era verdad tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de una vez por todas, no podía abandonar como siempre hacia cuando algo se ponía difícil y sin decir más bajo del árbol y fue en dirección al hospital.

-Lo siento – murmuro Bart desde la puerta en su mano un ramillete de flores que arranco del jardín de los Flanders - lo siento mucho Diggs – volvió a repetir al ver que el chico giro para verlo.

-Hola Bart – sonrió débilmente – no te culpo – negó con la cabeza viendo como este se acerca a él sentándose una silla cercana - también huiría si pudiera – suspiro – de hecho eso hizo, por eso vine a Springfield.

-No debí correr cuando más me necesitabas – siguió disculpándose – yo estaba tan asustado.

-Hey – le dio un manotazo en la cabeza – cállate – bromeo – tengo cáncer y es terminal – suspiro los doctore me dieron tres meses – murmuro – hace tres meses – Bart jadeo ante eso.

-¿Pero hay tratamientos no? – dijo Bart las flores ya olvidadas en el piso – podemos buscar ayuda y

-No lo hay – negó con la cabeza –tengo medicamentos que me harán llevadera la situación – suspiro – pero voy a morir Bart – se recostó sobre la cama, vine a aquí a eso – cerro los ojos – eso y verte por ultima vez – sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-¿Diggs? – llamo Bart pero el joven no respondió - ¿Diggs? - dijo cada vez más asustado – Nooo, Diggsssss - empezó a llorar abrazando al chico.

-Aun no estoy muerto – murmuro el joven abriendo los ojos sorprendiendo a Bart.

-Lo siento me asustaste – sonrió el volviéndose a sentar en la silla – entonces solo vas a dormir.

-Si sueltas mi mano por favor – y Bart se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mano del joven – me lastimas – tal vez demasiado fuerte.

-Ok duerme un rato – dijo Bart – yo estaré aquí, sin irme, sin moverme – empezó a balbucear – sin huir y aquí estaré, a menos que sea de noche y tenga que trabajar.

-Bart – llamo el joven sonriendo por el balbuceo de su novio – también te amo – y Bart no pudo más que sonreír.

Al día siguiente lo dieron de alta y bueno las cosas no fueron fáciles por primera vez Bart el hico que apenas si podía cuidarse de sí mismo se encontró cuidando de alguien más, pero bueno Maggie tenía razón no se preocuparía por las consecuencias, tomaría el ahora y haría que valiera la pena, así tuviera que tener más halcones en la nueva Halconera que construyo, claro que le pidió mucha pero mucha ayuda a su madre ya que ella sabía de eso, con madera y esas cosas y al final todo salió bien.

No, Homero no tuvo nada que ver en su construcción.

Y se puede decir que efectivamente Bart ignoro el futuro, o tal vez no, quizás el encontraría a la chica ideal a los 83 años un minuto antes de morir pero estaba seguro que aquí y ahora Diggs era sin lugar a dudas el amor de su vida e iba a disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

* * *

Diggs murió una lluviosa noche de otoño, solo dos años después de reencontrarse con Bart, los doctores le habían dado tres meses y sin embargo se las arregló para al menos permanecer dos años mas con mi hermano, algunos no creen en milagros yo no solía hacerlo aun me cuesta trabajo de hecho, y sin embargo ore junto a mi hermano por uno de estos para que todo terminara bien como en nuestra infancia, pero a pesar de nuestros ruegos dios termino por llevarse a Diggs al cielo eso esperamos al menos, creí que mi hermano no lo soportaría que volvería a hundirse en el abismo que no supe había evitado por años y sin embargo no paso, la muerte de Diggs no solo nos enseño que las soluciones no siempre son las felices que no hay un milagro para todo y que la felicidad así como suerte de nuestra niñez no era más que un ilusión de nuestra tierna infancia, pues la vida real, la vida adulta no es así, tal vez no es tan horrible como llegamos a temer pero en definitiva no es un cuento rosa.

Algunos pensaran que Diggs llego solo para recordarle a mi hermano que jamás sería feliz, que nunca logaría encontrar dicha pero la verdad fue todo lo contrario, aquel inestable chico trajo de vuelta algo que Bart olvido hace años, la emoción de vivir la vida, de vivir el momento exprimiéndolo para sacarle la mayor experiencia posible, Bart abandonó su futuro desastroso y se lanzo a una espiral de experiencias nuevas con una cosa en mente conseguir vivir al máximo y disfrutarla negándose a aceptar un futuro ya escrito y ese fue el verdadero milagro.

-Mamá - grito la pequeña- prometiste que hablaríamos con el tío Bart – dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Querida es de noche en Tokio – suspiro la mujer en su escritorio – dije que hablarías con el cuándo regrese.

-Pero mamá – se cruzó de brazos la pequeña.

-Ahora ve a estudiar un poco.

-No lo haré seré un baterista famoso como mi tío Bart – dijo la niña triunfante.

-Hay santo cielo eso no – frunció su nariz vamos te llevaré a estudiar.

-Señora presidenta – un hombre en traje entro entonces interrumpió el momento madre-hija.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella levantando a la niña del suelo.

-Necesitamos su opinión urgentemente – dijo simplemente el hombre.

-Espera esto es urgente realmente u ¿otra tontería del canciller Rafa? – pregunto levantando una ceja, la niña en sus brazos se cruzaba de brazos apoyando a su madre en esa postura.

-Errr el canciller Gorgory dijo que era una emergencia – respondió.

-Siempre es una emergencia con el – negó con la cabeza – lo llamare después.

Y diciendo eso fue a ayudar a su hija en los estudios más tarde esa noche, el servicio secreto monitoreaba una llamada persona muy importante de la presidenta de los estados unidos.

-Hey lisa ¿qué dice la bandera de los estados unidos? – dijo Bart desde la video llamada en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hotel.

-Hola Bart ¿cómo va la gira? – pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Genial deberías venir te mostrar los barrios geniales – dijo animado.

-Estoy muy ocupada para eso.

-Si cuidando a Rafa – sonrió - aun no sé cómo legó ahí

-Es un misterio – suspiro ella - pero no, escribo mis memorias.

-Quiero verlas, ¿salgo en ellas? – dijo pegándose a la pantalla como si pudieses atravesarla.

-Desgraciadamente si – dijo derrotada.

-Genial todos sabrán que yo arrancaba las cabezas a tus muñecas.

-Eso me temo – sonrio.

-Cool

-Bart

-Si lisa

-Te amo

-Iuuu sentimiento me está dando algo - hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Idiota – respondo ella.

-Hey lisa ¿cómo esta Diggs? – pregunto Bart un poco más serio.

-Está bien ayer fui a visitarlo – dijo ella recordando.

-Gracias lisa

-De nada Bart estará esperando cuando decidas volver – dijo y Bart solo sonrió.

-Lo sé – respondió.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Referencias, referencias, las encontraron todas?**

 **Aquí una ayuda cuando bart corre en busca de Diggs es la misma secuencia que el intro de la serie solo que al revés con excepción de una personaje.**

 **Este fic se ha termuino y quiero decir que los odio mucho, fue una tortura porque ahora no puedo ver los Simpson en paz… os odio a todos.**

 **Sorry no hubo lemon, simplemente no pude escribirlo, todo esto se siente tan raro que no puedo, de por si se me hace difícil hacer algo lemon, ahora con estos personajes es mucho más.**

 **Por si les intereza tengo muchos otros fics que si llegan a tener lemon en algunas partes y mucho más largos.**

 **Hablo enserio con lo de las galletas… donde están mis galletas?**


End file.
